Color Me Red
by EdmundMcSmartypants
Summary: UNDER REWRITING! SEE 'COLOR ME RED: REWRITE' Draco has problems. 2 very huge problems. He runs away and finds himself blind in an alley. Someone manages to save him though. Including Veela!Draco and MPREG! Dramedy, DMHP
1. Bloody mornings

Color me Red 

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard on this flight. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for the take-off. Remember that flames are strictly forbidden and the loo's are equipped with flame-alarms. This flight will be all about SLASH so if you don't like, please do us all a favor and follow the 'back'-signs away from here. As your Captain, I hope you have a nice flight.

_I do NOT own Harry Potter & co. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling_. So don't sue me for any pathetic reason… cuz ya won't get anything. I'm broke.

**This story will be about the wonderful 'couple' HARRY and DRACO. They WILL fall in love and probably have sex sometime in the story. If this offends you… then DON'T READ!** It's after all that simple. Oh, and before I forget… This story will also have the pairing Hermione/Severus! And no, she's not underage… the beginning will take place in 5th year but then it jumps to 7th year…

Summary: OotP didn't happen. Draco… has problems. 2 very huge problems. He runs away and gets himself nearly killed. Someone manages to save him tho. Including Veela!Draco and MPREG!

Chapter 1 

(the middle of fifth year)

Draco Malfoy always woke up early, somewhere around 6 a.m. Why, you ask? To be the first in the shower. He hated waiting and he hated not being clean. And he hated other people staring at his oh-so-gorgeous body. Sure, it was nice to know you were hot, but when other people started drooling and staring at you with lust-filled eyes, it became too much.

This morning was not an exception in his routine. He woke up, tiptoed to the bathroom, undressed and went into the stall.

He loved hot showers. The feeling of the warm water trickling down on you, waking you up, was… something he wouldn't miss for the world, in lack of other words.

He always cleaned himself thouroughly. And when he finally was ready, he listened if there was someone in the bathroom before getting out.

Outside, he muttered a drying charm. Another reason why he showered alone. His hair, when quickly dried, resembled easily some sort of furball. He started combing through it when he felt… Something warm, trickling down his legs.

Huh? But, there shouldn't be any water left after the drying charm. He wiped it up and held his hand before his eyes. His eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets.

He… He… Was… **bleeding!**

More warm blood trickled down the path between his legs as he sat down on the floor. He tried not to pass out from the shock, but one more look at his bloody hand was enough. Draco fainted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A soft sound of murmuring woke him up. He was lying on something cold, but his legs felt warm. Voices were whispering around him, but he could only recognice a few words, such as 'Unconscious' and 'bleeding' and 'what the fuck?'.

Suddenly a high-pitched scream echoed in the boys bathroom. And it was definatly not a boy who had screeched. By now, Draco had began to open his eyes, but something suddenly blocked his view. Hands were all over his body, shaking him, petting him, hysterical sobs. He opened his eyes again.

"Oh Draco! What happened to you? Why are you bleeding? Oooh, we have to get you to the hospital wing!"

He recogniced her. Pansy Parkinson. His somehow-best friend. And she was hysterical, though he couldn't understand why… Then it came back to him. And a warm trickly feeling running down his inner thighs confirmed his fears.

Peachy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next thing that happened was all a blur to him. He remembered someone calling for Snape, then he was suddenly being levitated and the next minute he was lying in a bed in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, standing by the bed, talking in hushed tones.

He had groaned a little when he felt a searing pain in his hips and an ache in his head which felt like elephants were driving trucks all over his brain and skull. And then that wet feeling between his legs.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him and forced him to drink some kind of green-bluish liquid. He started feeling numb and drowsy and soon sleep overtook him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He could almost not believe the things Dumbledore explained to him as he woke up. When he was bleeding, it was the thing only **girls** get, PMS, or whatever. The **reason** he was able to get pregnant was because they had discovered he was actually part-veela. His Grandparents one his mother's side, were part-veela. His grandmother was half-veela and his grandfather was a quarter-veela. His mother didn't have any activated veela-genes in her and he had gotten every single one of the genes… activated.

Goody.

It was like being a bloody girl.

Each month he would bleed for 5 or 6 days. And he was able to get pregnant now.

Then they told him that in the next few years, he would recognice his soul-mate. Someone Draco had to 'bond' with. Dumbledore had blushed a little, when explaining to him that they would have sex and Draco would bite the girl or boy in the crook between the shoulder and the neck and, well… the rest would be instinct… The blush on Dumbledore's face had by now spread itself all over his cheeks.

And as every word had sunk in… Draco fainted, again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: THIS WAS SHOOORT! Okaaaay…. This was supposed to be a chapter, but I see it more as a **prologue**…Too short for being a chapter… Well… Next chapter will jump to the seventh year when Draco realises who his mate is. :insert evil laughter: and it will be longer.

Oh, and in this story, Pansy won't be such an idiot… She's actually Draco's best friend, but nothing more nor less.


	2. Knives and blindness

Color Me Red, chapter 2 

A/N: aaaaaawwwww… all your nice reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside! xD Thank you, thank you, for the praise : bows to you all :

:ahem:

Just thought I would remind you all who haven't seen the updated summary, this is a **dramedy.**

Meaning drama mixed with comedy. Thought I'm not so used to writing humour, I'll try…: sweatdrop :

Anyway: Chaper 2

Xxxxxxx

(one week before the seventh year begins, in Diagon Alley)

"Draco? What's the matter with you?" Pansy touched Draco's shoulder, just after he had frozen on his spot. His eyes were wide open as if realising something.

"Draco?" Pansy shook his shoulder a little. When there was no reaction, she started wondering… She followed his gaze and saw… The Golden trio. 'What the…?' She couldn't understand why he would be staring at them so much. Sure, they had all changed a little, Granger had tamed her hair and filled out on her curves, Weasel had grown (if possible) at least two inches more and didn't have so round cheeks anymore and Potter… yes he had changed too. The most, actually.

His hair had really grown, he was wearing it back in a pony-tail. It reached at least one inch below his shoulder. He wasn't wearing any glasses, so Pansy took it he had realised that you were actually able to correct someone's sight permanently in the magical world. He had high cheekbones she noticed, and he was sure wearing awfully much dark colours… Black trousers and a dark-green T-shirt. And… was that an ear-ring glittering in his ear? And black combat boots?

She was shocked when she realised that he was actually… handsome.

Clearing her thoughts of the trio, she looked back at Draco, who was still staring at them, mouth slightly agape. Then she realised it- one of the trio must be his chosen mate! Her eyes widened.

"Draco! Snap out of it!" She shook him harder and Draco turned to her, mouth still hanging open.

"Draco, close your mouth before you catch any flies! Come here, I have to talk to you!" She grabbed his collar and dragged him away into an empty alley.

"Now, I want to know what that was all about. Who of them were you staring at?"

No answer. Draco seemed to be back to his old self again and was fighting, trying to hide a blush. He seemed angry though.

"I take one of them was your mate then, judging by your reactions?"

Still no answer.

"Draco, answer me! This is serious, damn it!"

When Draco finally answered, his voice was a bit hoarse.

"Yes. One of them was my mate."

Pansy winced at his tone. "It wasn't Weasel, I hope?" she asked worriedly. Because that would have been awful. Pure-blood or not, that would still have been so… wrong… She grimaced at the thought.

"No. It wasn't Weasel." Pansy sighed.

"Then who? Granger or… Potter?"

Draco twitched when he heard the last name. He forced himself out of Pansy's grip and stalked out of the alley.

"I have to… see my father. I'll see you later Pansy." Then he was gone.

Pansy sighed again. She knew that Draco looked up to his father, but she also knew that said father wasn't a… good person. If it turned out Draco had chosen the wrong one, she dared only to hope that there still was a little love left in the adult man.

Draco was her best friend, but there was no way she could stop him from talking to his father. His mother was dead since last year. No one quite knew why. Not even Draco. He hadn't got to look at her after she was dead. He didn't see her body. He had always loved her dearly and her death was a big loss for the part-veela.

Pansy looked at the trio again. Somehow she knew it wasn't Granger. Potter was laughing slightly at something Weasel said and she could see the contrast. His clothes were dark, but himself was light and happy. It was a great combination. She understood that the veela in Draco had chosen Potter.

She could only hope that Potter didn't hurt Draco too badly, when Draco finally told him.

And with that thought, she went home.

Xxxxxxx

Draco was scared when he stepped inside the mansion. He shivered a little. It wasn't cold inside, the house elves made sure of that, but he had thought of his father's reaction when he found out what Draco was about to tell.

Draco climbed up the great stair-case leading to the second floor, shaking as he took each step. He walked down the hall and paused at a big oak door. His father's study.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

His father's cold tone answered with a 'come in'.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Lucius didn't even raise his head from the papers he was reading.

"Father." Draco spoke softly. Lucius still didn't raise his head.

"What is it, boy?" Draco shivered at the still cold tone of Lucius' voice.

"Well…" Draco didn't know how to start. Lucius raised his head a little bit and stared at his flushed son.

"You know who your mate is, don't you?" Draco nodded his head a little.

"Well? Who is it?" 

Draco opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. He loved his father dearly, he had always sort of worshipped him, but he knew that Lucius would be angry with him. And an angry Lucius was not something funny.

"Speak boy!" Lucius was growing impatient. Draco swallowed. Then he whispered so softly, Lucius could almost not catch it, "Harry Potter."

_Silence_

"Pardon me?"

"Harry Potter, father." Draco said, clearer this time. Lucius was silent for a while and then turned back to his son.

"Your mate. Harry Potter."

"Yes father."

Lucius went silent again, as if thinking about something.

"Very well, son. You will seduce Potter and then lure him to the Dark Lord…"

"No!" Draco almost shouted. He couldn't do something like that.

"No? Did you say no, **Draco**?" Lucius' face grew even colder that before. Draco nodded.

"Then I have no use for you any longer." Lucius stood up from his seat and walked over to Draco.

"F- Father?" You could see the fear flicker past in Draco's eyes.

"I refuse to murder my own son. However, I don't want anything more to do with you. Draco, I disown you. You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family." With that said Lucius sat back down behind his desk and picked up his papers.

Draco stood there, silent, not believing what had happened.

"Oh and you have exactly ten minutes to leave this mansion before I'll call my… colleagues to deal with you. Since of today, you are a wanted man, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened considerably and he bolted out of the doors.

'_Have to get Knives.'_ He raced down the hall, to his bedroom and tumbled inside. Frantically, he searched the room. He saw what he was looking for, scooped it in his arms, hurried down the stairs and ran out of the Malfoy Manor's doors. They slammed shut, never to open for him again.

Draco blinked and tried to will his tears away. He wasn't succeeding though. He turned away from the mansion and ran.

Xxxxxxxx

(4 days later)

Draco blinked away the last of his sleep and opened his eyes completely, only to be met by blackness. He didn't know what time it was, but he guessed on day-time, since he heard lots of voices coming from the street.

He was blind.

Two days ago, his vision had gone a little… fuzzy. Yesterday, he had barely seen anything and now… nothing. He knew why, though. It was because his mate, Harry-pain-in-the-arse-Potter, wasn't there with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had known this would happen. He had after all, read about it. Veela's through the ages had willed themselves to go blind if their mate wasn't there and/or had rejected them. Sometimes their mate would take pity in them and take them 'back', but mostly it was because of their depression. If they couldn't see their mate, they didn't want to see anything.

After a couple of hundred years, it had gone automatically. Now his only hope of ever regaining his sight was for Potter to love him. And by that **really** love him. Be willing to stay with him forever and whatever of that sappy crap. Which was not bloody likely to happen because Draco hardly even knew where **he** was, not to talk about where Potter was. He could be anywhere!

Draco listened to the by-passers talk.

"I think we can find Dragon-claws in that shop there, hon."

Yup. He was in Diagon Alley. But where? Probably somewhere in a dark alley, right next to the pharmacy. He didn't know how he looked and something told him he didn't even want to know.

Knives yawned slightly on his elbow. The talk about Dragon-claws had clearly unnerved him, since he was a miniature dragon himself, a couple of inches wide and tall, almost the same size as some sort of sea gull or something. He was completely black with green eyes and tongue and silver pikes on his back. Draco loved him dearly, even though he would never admit it to anyone but the dragon itself.

"Morning Knives." Draco smiled fondly at his left shoulder, where the slight pressure came from. Knives carefully nuzzled Draco's neck. Draco raised himself from the ground and rubbed his sore back.

"Knives, since I cannot see, please lead my way."

And with that the dragon raised itself a little in the air, tangling its tail around Draco's arm and flied forward, leading the way for Draco. It was a strange sight indeed and Draco sensed the other people's stares.

He turned his head around, so that everyone clearly could see the pale blue, dazed eyes that they had become when he became blind. The people gasped slightly, understanding the situation and continued doing whatever they were doing.

Suddenly he bumped into someone. He growled a little at the dragon, who almost smiled apologetically, even if he couldn't see it. The other person squealed a little. It had been a woman. A short one at that.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He apologised quickly, staring off right forward since he didn't know where to look.

"Oh, that's quite fine young ma-" She gasped when she saw he was clearly blind.

"Something wrong, ma'am?" Draco tried to smile, but it came more out like some sort of grimace. He couldn't let her walk away. He needed food. Maybe she would take pity in him and give him something to eat.

The woman clearly regained her a bit thrown-off composure and answered hurriedly.

"Oh no, it's nothing my dear." She smiled at him, before realising he couldn't see it. Her smile turned sheepish. "Don't you have anywhere to go, dear?" She asked when he continued standing in the same spot as before. He smiled a sad smile at her.

"Well… No, not really. I am not that used to being… blind yet and I don't know where to go."

He could almost feel her melting at the sadness of his tone and had to refrain himself from smirking. 'Gotcha' he thought when she sighed.

"Oh you poor dear. You could always come with me, you know. I live with my family in the Leaky Cauldron. We could get you something to eat and new clothes."

She gasped when she saw the boy break into a huge smile. It was truly a happy and beautiful smile.

"Thank you so much ma'am. I'm very grateful." He took her hand after a bit searching and squeezed it in both his.

"No need to thank me. My name is Molly Weasley by the way." Draco froze. Shit.

Mrs. Weasley noted the sudden change in the somehow familiar boy. She couldn't place it, but she was almost sure she had seen him somewhere before. The boy relaxed again.

'I need her. She doesn't recognise me. And I bet Potter's with them. If she doesn't recognise me, maybe they won't either. None of them have ever seen me this filthy as I feel right now. Calm down. If I take a bath, I'll change my hair or something. They won't recognice me. I need them, sadly but true.'

"Nothing ma'am. I just remembered my rudeness for not introducing myself." He smiled a flashing smile at her and she melted even more.

'Think, Draco **think! **A name no one at school has.'

"Eh… Michael Blythe at your service, ma'am." He bowed slightly. 'So cliché with the bowing…' he nearly cringed but retook his composure. 'Good name, though'. He smiled.

"What a wonderful name, Michael! May I call you Michael?"

"Yes, ma'am. You can call me Michael, if you wish." He smiled again. 'Eurgh. I seem to be smiling an awfully lot lately…'

"You can call me Molly or Mrs. Weasley. It sounds so… formal to be called 'ma'am'" She laughed a little. "Now let's go find the others…"

She took his arm. "Okay… Mrs. Weasley." He tried to hide his nervousness. Luckily, he was a good actor. Knives settled on his shoulder again and they started to walk in a direction.

"Lovely dragon, you have there Michael. Does it have a name?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the Dragon, who was currently nuzzling Draco's neck, while still trying to look as menacing as possible… It was failing, by the way.

Draco smiled at her and answered.

"Yes mrs. Weasley. It's called Knives. It's been Knives since I got it as a kid and cut my fingers on his pikes. I think I was eight." He grinned a little at the memory. Knives had been but a baby by then and not even half as small as it was now.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at the strange boy and continued walking, while relaxingly chit-chatting about nothing serious with the strange boy she had met that day.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm not even sure about this chapter myself… O.o I think it's quite good, but then again, I think it's quite **bad**… I don't even know what to think anymore…. xD Ach… hope it's good… Please R/R! Tell me what you thought about it! Constructive critism is alright, but believe me, I've got enough of that from my 'current' beta.

This chapter was still a little of an introducing chapter! I haven't **exactly** figured out the plot yet, I'm just writing as it comes… ; for example, I had no idea that Mrs. Weasley would even show up in this story and I didn't know until now that Draco would change his name xD anywho… hope u liked it!


	3. coming out of the closet'

Color me Red 

A/N: thank you! – gives cookies to all her reviewers- I'm so happy that you like this story! This chapter is dedicated to **Reptilian Goddess** cuz your review really made my day! It made me so happyh! – goes all bouncy bouncy- Thank u hon!

Chapter 3 

"Hey Mom! Did you find everything?"

"Yes, Ron. And I found a perfect dressrobe for you too!" 

"Urgh, I don't even think I'm going. Why did you buy it?"

"Now, Ron, behave yourself. I've brought someone with me-"

"Hey! Who's that?"

All the heads in the room turned to Draco. He didn't see it, but he felt that they were all staring at him weirdly. 'Please, oh please, don't let them recognise me…' he prayed to himself. Mrs. Weasley walked over to him and led him further inside the room.

"Children, this is Michael Blythe. He doesn't know where to go so I thought we'll give him something to eat and then he could take a bath and borrow some clothes."

"Why are his eyes shut?" Ginny piped up.

Draco wanted to scowl, but kept his monotone face as he opened his eyes. They all gasped.

"Well, just because, quite frankly, I'm blind."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I really didn't mean to-" Ginny started to apologise as he interrupted her.

"Don't worry, it's fine. You couldn't have known." He smiled at, what he thought was, her direction. 'Eurgh. It's good I'm such a magnificent actor.' He hated this. Couldn't they just give him food, a shower and some clothes, and **let him be**? As if sensing his thoughts, Knives nuzzled the crook of his neck. That was when the rest of the people in the room noticed Knives.

"What the-"

"Is that a **Dragon**?"

"Ooh, it's cute! What's it called?"

The last comment came from the Weaslette, Ginny or something, and it made him almost cringe. It sounded an awful lot like the imbeciles that his father had taken home for Draco, to consider to marry. They had all had blond or light-brown hair, blue or brown eyes and pink clothes. And they had all been very irritating. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a hesitating: "Michael?"

"Uh, yes?"

"We would like to know what your dragon's called."

"Oh, yeah. It's Knives."

"Knives? Why would someone give the name Knives to such a cute little dragon?"

Draco wanted to scream. He couldn't take the damn Weaslette anymore. Knives tightened his claws around Draco's shoulder and Ginny let out a little shriek. Draco was pleased to know that his dragon had opened his mouth and showed her the bright green tongue and his fangs. 'Now, if she would just go **away**.' As if on cue, someone stepped forward and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Strangely enough, Draco could almost **feel** the person's presence and he knew someone was there. Then he heard the most wonderful male voice speaking to the irritating ditz.

"Ginny. Maybe we should go eat something now. I'm sure that Michael is very hungry."

The veela in Draco could have melted. He recognised that voice anywhere from now on. It was his mate. His human side was protesting to his feelings, though. This was, after all, **Potter**. He couldn't mate with **him**. His thoughts were once again interrupted when Draco suddenly felt all warm. His mate, was **touching **him. His knees were almost about to give out, right then and there. His veela-self was longing to hold him, touch him, kiss him, take hi- 'Aaaargh! Get your mind out of the gutter. I **can't** think of Potter that way!'

Harry led 'Michael' down the stairs, carefully so he wouldn't trip. There was something familiar with this guy, but he couldn't place it.

Michael seemed to tense a little when Harry had taken his arm in his hand, and it was as if he then willed himself to relax.

"What is it?"

Michael's head snapped up and he blinked, even if he couldn't see.

"Huh?"

Harry smiled softly.

"It looks like there's something on your mind." Michael blinked again before hastily answering with a "No, it's nothing… Nothing, really."

Harry then remembered. He almost smacked himself.

"I'm so dumb. I haven't even introduced myself yet. Okay, I'm Harry Potter…" he paused a little as if waiting for a gasp or something. No reaction. Harry shrugged. Maybe this guy wasn't a total idiot who worshipped the ground Harry walked on. "… I'm 16 years old and I go to Hogwarts."

Draco was almost about to blurt out an irritable 'I know that already, jackass.' but refrained from it. So he decided on a simple: "Okay."

"Which school do you go to? It must be Hogwarts if you live in Britain but I haven't seen you there."

Draco paused slightly, pondering on what he could say. He settled for a simple lie.

"I was home-schooled. Father didn't believe in Dumbledore. He thought Dumbledore was an old coot who didn't do anything right. I'm also sixteen."

After all, if Draco had said that he also went to Hogwarts, Harry surely would look after him when they came there. He would ask which house Draco went to and why Harry hadn't seen him anywhere. That wouldn't do. He felt Harry tense a little after Draco had spoken.

"What is it?" He asked the dark-haired boy.

"Hate to say this, but your father is terribly wrong. Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard and nor your father nor you should doubt him."

Draco was silent for a while. His father's face flashed before him. _'Well then I have no use for you.' 'From today and forward you're wanted man, Draco.' 'You have ten minutes before I call my colleagues to handle you.' 'I want you out of my house. I don't want to see you ever again…'_

'Ten minutes…' 

Draco sighed.

"Who said I think my father was right? When did I say I doubted Dumbledore?" He added a soft whisper to the sentences. "Did you even know it was my father who made me blind in the first place?"

Draco had said the last part very quietly, but he knew Harry had heard. Harry had tensed up again and Draco lowered his head, waiting for the 'I'm so sorry for you. That must have been awful! Oh, poor you!' that was surely to come. It didn't. Harry didn't say anything. And even if Draco couldn't see, he knew Harry had nodded a little, grasped Draco's hand more tightly then before, and continued to lead Draco down the stairs. And for that, Draco was grateful.

Xxxxxxx

A couple of days later, Draco found himself, still in the care of the Weasley, Potter and Granger. The first day, when he took his shower, he knew he had to change himself a little, for them not to recognise him. Though he couldn't see, he changed his hair to a little more dirty blond, his eye colour didn't quite matter and a little to his composure… He couldn't change his height so the rest would have to do. He just prayed he hadn't muttered a spell wrong, so he suddenly would have bright pink hair or something.

Luckily, he hadn't made any mistakes. The Weaslette was all over him when he came out of the shower and he didn't know what to do. Always as if on cue, Potter had come to rescue him. And he was eternally grateful to him for that. Seriously, she was so annoying. She would cling to him and whisper in what she thought was a sexy voice, take his hand and other stupid things. He had to do something.

So one morning he called to her and said he wanted to talk to her in private. She went all bouncy bouncy and probably thought he was going to ask her out or something. He **almost** felt sorry for her. But only almost. After all, he had been raised as a Malfoy.

But he decided not to think about the Malfoy's anymore. For now, his last name was Blythe.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me Mikey?" Eeeeurgh…. He hated that nickname she called him. All the pity he had had before was suddenly gone. He was going to get rid of this disgusting parasite **now**.

"Yeah, well Ginny… I really don't know how to tell you this." Her hopes were getting up by the second and his 'nervous fidgeting' was really coaxing it.

"It's like this… I've felt this feeling since a while and first I didn't really recognise it…" He had to stop himself from smirking of glee for her 'wonderful' reaction. To any other watchers it looked like she was practically planning her wedding already. Now… for the punch line.

"I think I'm gay."

"…"

Ginny's face could easily resemble a goldfish on land, opening and closeting over and over again.

"But…But I thought…"

He praised Merlin for giving him this talent of acting, as said before. He had to keep himself from smirking at her. He couldn't see, but he knew from past experiences that she was now trying hard not to cry.

But when he heard the first silent sob, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about the whole thing. After all, her family had taken care of him, and when he really thought about it, she **had** helped him pick out his clothes and other things. And when nobody else was around she had helped him down the stairs and to the furniture.

This was a new experience. Never before had he felt guilty about dumping girls. So why now? Weird…

Now her sobs were increasing slightly, but he could hear that she was trying to stop them. The tears didn't sound as hysterical as the other girls' tears.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly had this impulse to comfort her. And so he did.

Ginny squeaked a little when Draco drew her in his arms. He rocked her silently and whispered to her that he hadn't meant to hurt her and that she shouldn't cry. Soon she was only hic upping once a while and though he couldn't see, he smiled softly down towards the direction he thought her face was and said: "Maybe we still could be friends?" She gulped a little and then she nodded and answered with a small: "Okay."

Even months later, he still didn't know why he had hugged her and said everything he had said. He came to the conclusion that it must be a Veela thing… By then he still preferred just to ignore the fact that he may have feelings.

Anyway, he soon found out that Ginny could actually be very nice company, when she wasn't having a crush on him. Everyone were nice to him, even the Weasel, Ron. But he supposed that was because he wasn't Draco Malfoy here. Here he was just Michael Blythe, a blind boy who didn't have any parents, but had been taken care of by another family. Though he didn't really want to admit it, he cared for Harry. They hadn't talked a lot and now that Draco didn't need anymore saving, it seemed that they were together for less time then before. He was always away, training, Ginny said. But the time they had, Draco treasured secretly, even if his human side was protesting. And then there was this other thing Draco would never tell anyone who knew who he was.

The time he had with the Weasleys were actually quite… nice. He had this warm feeling in his stomach every time Mrs. Weasley fussed over how thin he looked or something else. She cared. Ginny had become quite a good friend and he could almost compare her to Pansy now. They resembled each other a lot. When they were outside, walking down the streets of Diagon Alley, she would always spot really hot guys and describe them for him. Then they would laugh.

Everything seemed too good to be true and Draco knew it wouldn't last. They would eventually find out who he was and it all would be shattered.

But for now, Draco was actually happy. Something he hadn't been for a long time.

Xxxxxxx

A/N: … Okay… this ish gettin weirder and weirder by the day… O.o; Hope u liked the chapter tho… I have something little planned out for next chapter and I promise! There WILL be Harry/Draco luuuuuv! xD It'll start a little by next chapter, where you'll actually get scenes where they are talking… : Hope u all read and review! Tell me what you thought about it! They all make me so happyh!

Ciao!


	4. head banging

Colour me Red 

A/N: OMG, I did such a double take when I saw how many reviews I had gotten! I luf u all! Oh, and this chap is dedicated firstly, to me wonderful –coughcough- beta, **Lain-Iris**! xD (here, u get a cookie too…) and secondly, to **Emma Barrows**, who reviewed one minute after I had posted the chapter xD hon, u friggin scared me, when me e-mail alert got off. xD

(oh, and no, I'm not Irish, tho I like to use 'me' instead of 'my' xD)

**Now, chapter 4!**

One week before the school was to begin, Draco found himself sitting on a sofa with Ginny and talking about… stuff. Well, it was more like she was talking and he was saying a couple of words in between.

Suddenly he felt he had to go to the bathroom and he got an uncomfortable feeling. He stood up from the sofa and was about to go the way they had learned him when Ginny's voice spoke up behind him.

"Michael? Why…are your trousers wet?"

Draco froze. Ginny suddenly blanched.

"Oh, wait. I don't even think I want to know." She couldn't help it, letting a small giggle escape.

Draco's face grew red.

"Ginny! It's not like you think! I just sat on something wet, that's all!"

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say Michael." Draco didn't stay around to come up with some scathy remark. He rushed to the bathroom, but he was so unfocused, the word 'shit' running through his head so many times, he didn't pay attention and ran into the wall. 'Fuck, I'm going to have a bruise there.' It hurt and he was totally dizzy from the bump. Feeling his way to the door, he made it into the bathroom and locked the door after him. He sat down on the toilet and sighed. He couldn't believe this. He drew down his trousers and sat down again.

Why? Why now? He couldn't see and the blood was practically pouring down from him. Well, not exactly pouring, but still! He didn't know what to do!

'My kingdom for my sight.' He had earlier felt that sick feeling, like he was going to throw up, but he hadn't thought about it that much. Now, he was regretting it. What if they found out? Ginny, Weasel, Granger and Potter all knew Draco Malfoy was part-veela and his… erm… bleedings. Hell, everyone at Hogwarts, who wasn't born under a rock, knew.

And now, his period had started again, and he didn't know what to do. Maybe if he was lucky, Mrs. Weasley or Ginny were having their periods (yuck, he didn't want to think about that) and he could get some pads or tampons… He took out his wand and muttered 'Accio pads.'

Nothing.

Then he muttered, more desperately this time, 'Accio Tampons.'

Nothing.

He felt like he wanted to cry. He hadn't looked up any spells that transfigured something into a pad or tampon and that wouldn't do anyway. He was still going to bleed five days and he would need a lot of pads or tampons. Though he preferred pads, the tampons were really uncomfortable and it couldn't be healthy, having something like that, stuck in your arse for a long time.

_What was he going to do?_

He must've been there for a long time, because after a while, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Michael? Are you still in there?" Draco's head snapped up. What would he say?

"Erm.. yeah, I'm here."

"Could you please hurry up? Harry and I would really want to use the loo."

Shite. 

A thousand swearwords ran through Draco's head as he desperately tried to come up with an idea. He cursed the fact that he hadn't taken that course Madam Pomfrey had given the previous year. They had learned how to conjure up pads and tampons and other stuff for emergencies. But it was no wonder he hadn't taken it… it had been for girls.

And now, since he couldn't think of anything better, he took a handful of paper and stuffed it into his boxers… He prayed it would stay in place, because the boxers were pretty loose…

The people outside the doors were getting worried since it took so long for Draco, but they assumed it was because he was blind. When he stumbled out of the doors, blushing furiously, they just gave him weird looks, even though he couldn't see it. He made his way to the stairs, when Harry's voice suddenly called out to him.

"Michael? Why are your trousers wet?"

Draco froze. Shit. Not answering he ran up the stairs, tripping on the carpet as he walked through the hallway, falling on his nose and bumping his head on the wall. Lying there, feeling utterly miserable with some loose paper in his boxers, period-cramps, the bump on his head and a nosebleed; he didn't hear the person crouching next to him, before the person grabbed his arms and heaved him up.

Draco whimpered softly as he felt a wave of sickness wash over him.

"Michael? How are you? How badly did you fall?"

It was Harry. The veela inside Draco melted. He was in **Harry's** arms! Shaking his head to clear his stupid thoughts, he felt that wave of sickness again. He was about to answer Harry, when he realised that if he opened his mouth, he would puke all over his mate-to-be.

Harry, seeing the green look in Draco's face, led Draco to another bathroom, letting Draco down on the floor in front of the loo.

"Here. If you need to puke, just do it. Better now, then all over your bed."

'Or you.' Draco thought, but didn't voice it out loud. Instead he retched and puked. Over and over again. When it felt like he was 'finished', a rush of dizziness took over him as he tried to stand up and he fell. Luckily, Harry caught him before he hit the floor, but he wasn't conscious to enjoy it. He had passed out.

xxxxxxx

'Fuck' Harry repeated over and over again in his head as he held the unconscious boy in his arms. He lifted Michael up, so that he was now holding the boy bridal style and carried him to his bed, laying him down softly. He had to wake him up. Harry guessed that Michael had gotten a concussion. He wasn't supposed to pass out. _What if he never woke up?_ Harry started to panic. He had to get someone. He didn't know how to do healing spells and those things yet.

He raced down the stairs and bumped into-

Remus.

Remus' face seemed to lit up when he saw Harry, and he hugged him. Harry tugged impatiently on Remus' arm, trying to get the man to back off.

"Remus, I'm glad to see you too, but could you please let me go?"

Remus backed off, smiling. "It's so good to see you again Harry. How have you been?"

"Good, good, but Remus? Do you know any healing spells for concussions and that sort of things?" Harry started tapping his foot against the floor and ran a hand through his hair. He always did this when he was impatient or nervous.

"Eh, yeah, I do. But wh-"

Remus didn't get to finish, as Harry had grabbed his arm and dragged him up to the second floor and into Michael's room.

"I need your help Remus. Michael here tripped and slammed his head against the wall pretty hard. Then he puked and passed out. I think he might have a concussion…"

Remus kneeled down next to the boy on the bed and looked at him.

"Yes, that does sound like a concussion… You shouldn't have let him pass out though… He could go into a coma."

Harry ran a hand through his hair once again. "I know, I know, but there wasn't anything I could do."

"Yes Harry, I realise that. Okay, I'm going to try to wake him up and then I'll perform a few stabilising spells for his brains. Please don't interrupt me."

Harry stepped back as he watched Remus roll up his sleeves and take out his wand.

"_Enervate_" Remus whispered and the boy's eyes fluttered open. Remus almost winced at the boy's unnerving blue eyes. Then it hit him. The poor boy was blind.

"Unh… "

"Don't speak, boy. I want you to try not to fall asleep again, when I do a few spells. Okay?"

Draco tried to nod his head, but couldn't… it hurt too much, so he settled with a simple "uh-huh" to show that he understood.

Remus nodded and started with his spells and Draco felt the dizziness return, to slowly fade away again…

A couple of minutes later, Remus was ready.

"There. You can go to sleep now." He didn't have to say it twice, because the second the boy closed his eyes, he was asleep again.

Remus turned to the nervous Harry, sitting in a corner. "Don't worry Harry. He'll be okay now." Harry nodded and Remus sat down on the couch next to him.

"Who is that anyway?" Remus asked with a smiling face.

"Uh, his name's Michael Blythe and well, Mrs. Weasley found him on the street and decided to help him. "

Remus nodded. "He's… blind?"

"Yeah." Harry's eyes saddened. "He revealed to me a couple of days ago, it was his… father who did it."

Remus winced and a flood of sympathy for the boy lying on the bed washed over him.

"It must be awful to carry such a burden. Being blinded by his own father. I trust he's a wizard?"

"Yeah. He doesn't go to Hogwarts, though. He says he was home-schooled. His father didn't really believe in Dumbledore, he says."

Suddenly an angry squeak came from the other side of the door and they both jumped a bit. Harry went to open the door and in came… an angry Knives, for being separated from his master and friend for too long. As Knives saw the boy, lying on a bed, he quickly flew over to him and settled down beside him, nuzzling his head as usually in the crook of 'Michael's' neck.

Harry, seeing Remus' startled expression, chuckled a little. "Yeah, I forgot. He also has a pet dragon whose name's Knives. And if you ever refer to him as an 'it' or say that he's 'cute' he'll rip your head off… almost. Otherwise, he's really cool." Knives grunted a little, which was very weird, since he was a dragon but anyway, to show he agreed to Harry and Harry's grin just widened. Remus just blinked and shrugged, deciding not to try to understand.

xxxxxxx

A/N: okay… this chapter took quite a long time to get out, but SORRY! I have a social life too, ya kno.. :) anyway, another… weird chapter xD Hope u all don't mind… Next chapter will be out… sometimes :)


	5. accepting it?

**Color Me Red**

A/N: heeeeey! xD gawd I luv you reviewers… makes me all warm n fuzzy inside xD

Okay… well, I feel obliged to answer a few questions so:

Andromeda Malfoy-Potter : ack, me so srry, for not clearing things up! **For all who wonder why Ginny asked why Draco's pants were WET and not RED: He had black pants.** And well, with black pants, u don't see if it's red, cuz it's too dark. U just see it's a tad bit darker xD srry, for not clearing that up. Try pourin something red (not red wine, those stains don't get off…) on some black pants or something and you'll see… anyway, thanks for reminding me… and thanks for liking me story :)

DeppDRACOmaniac: ur name… O.o anyway, u kno, Harry and co. can be a bit slow xD wow, that rhymed! xD they'll figure it out eventually, maybe in this chapter… honestly, I don't kno O.o I'm just writing whatever comes to mind… but, yes, Harry WILL finally start to suspect something today… :P And maybe figure it out… (ponder ponder)

And everyone else, who are wondering when the hell Harry is gonna figure stuff out:D He will, soon! Maybe in this chap!

Dedications: once again to me wonderful beta (yes, ur wonderful xD not joking, hon :P) **Lain-Iris**! and oh, before I forget, this chap is also dedicated to:

**Rebecca**, an anonymous bitch, who doesn't even point out what me and me beta spelled wrong, but still gave us a big laugh! I cooked me noodles with your flame! Thanks darling! And, no, I'm not going to stop writing until I learn to spell… I'm learning while I'm writing, like normal ppl do! xD

Oh and SORRY! THE SECOND CHAPTER BEGINS WITH 'ONE WEEK BEFORE SEVENTH YEAR BEGINS'… IT SHOULD BE 'TWO WEEKS BEFORE…' SRRY, MADE A LIL MISTAKE!

**And now… Chapter 5!**

Michael had slept for at least 6 hours into the day and Harry was still sitting in the room, on the sofa, currently reading a book. Somehow, he felt it was his responsibility to watch over the unconscious boy. Remus had come in and out a couple of times to see how they were doing and to bring Harry food.

…

Harry slammed the book shut. Boring, boring, boring. He stood up, stretching a bit and walked over to Michael's bed. Michael had kicked the sheets off and was snoring slightly. Harry chuckled. But then Michael gave out an uncomfortable moan and started turning in his sleep. Harry's eyes widened.

On the sheets, there was… blood. Harry gasped as he noticed that the blood seemed to come from between Michael's legs. He slowly backed away. Michael had gone back to his comfortable sleep and didn't seem to be in pain. Harry slid down against the wall.

Only once, had he heard of a boy bleeding from… there. And that boy was Draco Malfoy. But wasn't Draco Malfoy in Malfoy Manor? He lay down on the floor but heard something crunch under him and sat up again. A newspaper. He looked at the date and saw it was from yesterday. The newspaper that had been missing. They hadn't gotten that one that day… Had it been Michael who took it? Why would he do such a thing?

Now curious, Harry picked up the newspaper and looked at the front page. In big flashing letters, it stood: '**Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, is missing.**

_Draco Malfoy, 17 years old, has been currently found missing. His father, Lucius Malfoy, hasn't been willing to give _the Daily Prophet _any details, obviously too upset to talk about it. Young Draco has been missing since one week ago and the ministry hasn't heard a thing about the missing Malfoy…'_

The article went on, about how tragic everything was, but Harry didn't read it. He dropped the newspaper and looked up at the sleeping boy on the bed. Everything seemed to fall in place.

One week ago Draco Malfoy had disappeared. A couple of days later Mrs. Weasley had found a poor, blond, seventeen years old boy and had helped him. The father who had made him blind was Lucius. The father who hadn't believed in Dumbledore.

He had known that there was something familiar with this boy, but he hadn't thought about it that much. What a mistake.

Harry heaved himself from the floor and softly padded over to the sleeping boy. Standing over him, Harry didn't know what to do. Should he contact the ministry? Curse Malfoy? Let him sleep? Should he tell someone? Remus? Or Hermione or Ron?

Sinking down into the chair next to the bed, Harry just decided to wait before he did anything.

XXxxxxx

Draco groaned softly as he woke up. He felt much more refreshed, now that he had slept properly. Usually he could only sleep a couple of hours, because of his nightmares, but this sleep had been dreamless.

He opened his eyes, panicking a little before he remembered his current state. He still did it. He just couldn't get used to being blind. Though his hearing and smelling had become noticeably better over the past days. But he supposed that had a little to do with his veela-side too…

"Good morning Michael."

Draco's head snapped at the direction of the voice. He knew that voice, he thought happily. It was Harry.

"Or should I say, Draco?"

Draco froze.

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy? Is this some new plan for getting me captured by Voldemort? Or are you just being the normal insufferable prat you always have been?"

Draco gulped and tried to say something.

"Harry… don't… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't call me Harry! Were not on first-name basis. Never have been."

Draco lowered his head. Why wouldn't the words come?

"Just… why? Why did you lie to us and change your appearance? Was everything you said just a lie?"

Harry looked at Draco with eyes (devoid?) of any emotion. Draco leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He had to get used to being blind soon anyway.

"No. Not everything was a lie. Please listen to me. I'm going to tell you the truth."

And for once Harry didn't say anything, just shut up as he listened to the other boy's story.

"Though my father didn't really quite blind me himself, he knew it was going to happen. He and I had a… disagreement. He kicked me out of the house and disowned me. So I spent a couple of days in an alley somewhere and soon I was blind."

Harry was silent and thought for a while.

"What did you argue over?"

Draco tensed noticeably, but continued.

"It was regarding my mate. You know I am part-veela, right? Well, they have life-mates, and my mate… wasn't someone I was expecting. My father wanted to hurt my mate, when I told father about… him. Yes, he's male, now stop looking at me like that."

Harry's jaw snapped back in place and he looked bewildered for a moment.

"What? How…? How did you..?"

"Become gay, or know your reaction?" Draco's trademark smirk was back in place. Harry stuttered some more before blushing and answering.

"Well… both…"

"I've known it for quite a while, but that isn't really any of your business anyway." _'Liar'_, Draco's inner voice told him. "And for the other question, it's quite easy to figure people's reactions out. I knew you would be shocked." Draco smirked again.

"Anyway, Father was planning to hurt my mate and I said no. Then he kicked me out. I had ten seconds to leave before he would call more Death Eaters to deal with me. I couldn't get any money, just Knives. So when I was outside, I couldn't go anywhere, because I didn't have my wand nor my money. I know a bit of wandless magic, but nothing strong, really."

Draco paused and took a few deep breaths.

"So I somehow managed to stumble to Diagon Alley before my vision turned completely black." (can't you put this all behind each other? It now seems that harry is the one talking since the part that says what Draco does stands alone.)

"Why did you go blind?"

"For not being with my mate. Veela's have this thing that when they have recognised their mate and don't go to them or are forced away from them they go blind. And their sight doesn't return before their mate really loves them. I said my father blinded me because he took away any chance for me to get to my mate, by disowning me and I assume, breaking my wand. Now, I don't have any money, no wand and I cannot return to Hogwarts. You should be happy." The last line was slightly sarcastic. _Well, he didn't take away all the chances of me being with my mate. I'm here now, am I not? _

_But my mate does not love me and never will. _

That thought almost brought tears to Draco's eyes. What was he going to do? He couldn't very well stay with the Weasleys for all eternity, now could he?

Harry didn't say anything. He just stared at the sad boy in front of him.

"Why should I be happy?"

Draco's head snapped up at the question.

"What do you mean? You hate me! You have every reason to be happy for not having to see me again!"

"Well, you haven't really been a nuisance these past days and well, if what you're saying is true, then well, then I have no reason to exactly hate you, if you're not intending to be a Death Eater. If you're going to continue being a bastard, then that's another thing…"

Draco nodded. A soft smile graced his lips, though he lowered his head so Harry wouldn't see it. Maybe there was hope, after all…

The two boys sat in silence for a while, the words of each other sinking in.

"May I ask you a question?" Draco nodded.

"Who is your mate?"

Draco froze.

"I'm sorry… but I'm not ready to tell you yet. You'll know eventually though." Draco gulped. He couldn't tell Harry yet. Harry replied with an 'ok' and the two boys were lapsed in silence once again. After a while Harry was the one to break it, again.

"Could you take off your concealment charm?"

"Why?"

"I just… uh, it's really weird talking to you now that I know who you are. And I guess I just want to see it myself."

Draco nodded and took off the charm.

Harry gasped. Platinum blonde hair grew a little and spilled out on the boys shoulders. It had seemed to them when 'Michael' had come out with a little shorter hair, that he had cut it. Now Harry saw, he had just made it shorter. The eyes were still the same, but his face-features turned slightly sharper and his posture became slightly leaner. In other words, Harry found the new Draco simply beautiful.

Draco, hearing Harry gasp had to refrain himself from smiling like an idiot. '_My mate thinks I'm beautiful!' _

"So, how do I look?" He settled by teasing the other boy a little. Harry gulped and tried to steady his voice.

"You look… ah, quite nice, actually." Draco bit his lip, trying not to laugh out loud at the embarrassed boy.

By now, Knives had woken up and was staring at the two boys. One was blushing madly and spluttering some nonsense to his 'master'. He saw that his master had taken away the concealment charm and he was quite happy about it. He let out a small yawn, exposing all his poisonous teeth and flew up to sit on Draco's shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

Draco noticed his dragon sit down on his shoulders and stroked the creature slightly on the back.

"How long did you plan on deceiving us?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go, as I already told you."

"I could help you get to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would take care of you."

Draco lowered his head. "I don't know about that."

"Yes he would. I know it. You want me to send him a letter?"

Draco thought about it and couldn't really see anything wrong. "Yeah, okay."

Harry smiled and jumped up from the bed. "I'll go do it now. See you in a few." And went out the door. When Draco heard the door click, he broke into a big grin. He whispered his thoughts out loud. "My mate is going to help me. **Harry** is going to help me." The thought made him warm and tingly all over, though he suspected it was a veela-thing. Still, he had never really felt this happy.

That did it.

'_Harry is going to be mine. Whatever it takes, I'm making him mine.'_

And if someone would've walked through that door at that moment, they would have ran out the moment they saw Draco's face, with a sadistic, plotting smile on his lips.

XXxxxx

A/N: srry, if it took long to get this chap out! I'm going to send it to me beta now, then I'm going to a party, so, ciao! Hope u all liked the chap!


	6. when u are as good as screwed

Color Me Red 

A/N: omfg, I can't believe I got over 15 reviews for one chapter:faints: THANK YOU ALL!

RoganLuvr: erm… well, since Harry blushed and stared, Draco jumped to conclusions, aka, thought Harry was thinking that Draco was beautiful… Good thing he was right :)

Dedications: **Tiger of the Fire**! Hon, u gave me the most wonderful review! Thanx for the advice too! It was just that so many ppl were getting impatient for Harry to find out. Dun worry, I'll slow it down now. Now that the chasing begins :evil grin:

Oh, and to me beta **Lain-Iris **too of course. U should go see her stories. They're hawt… :drools:

:wakes up from daydreaming because of me cousin (who's ten and can read English) poking me: AAAAAH! Don't look, don't look:tries to cover the screen where it's saying that Harry thought Draco was beautiful:

ahem… :pant pant…: now that the coast is clear :glares at cousin through the closed door: I can begin typing! Yay!

_Chapter 6:_

Knives made a snorting noise and Draco was snapped out of his thoughts. Oh yeah, he couldn't let himself be seen with his normal appearance. He quickly changed back to what he hoped was the fake appearance he quickly had thought up.

That was when he felt the trickly feeling and the wet sheets under him. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up from the bed, only to feel dizziness wash over him. Oh yeah, the concussion… He sunk down on the floor and waited until he could think clearly again.

He didn't know where he was and thus didn't know where the bathroom was either. Maybe Harry hadn't noticed the blood, since he hadn't mentioned anything about it to Draco.

This was so embarrassing.

He stood up again and walked right forward until he hit the wall with his outstretched hands. Then he started walking along the wall, feeling his way to a door. When he reached one, he searched for the handle and pulled it down. He just hoped this would lead him to a bathroom. He stepped out of the room and softly closed the door behind him.

Then he walked forward. And bumped into another wall. It came suddenly and it wasn't that good for his head to bump into so many things, right after the concussion.

The dizziness came over him again and he sunk down on the floor.

When he could stand again, he realised he didn't know which direction he came from. And then he realised he had forgotten Knives in his panic.

The word 'Fuck' couldn't even describe how he felt.

A sudden urge of banging his head against the nearest wall nearly took over him, but he resisted it. It wouldn't do any good to faint, only to have someone like Weasel find him.

He could now feel the blood trickle down his legs and he was definitely starting to get frustrated. Why couldn't Harry just return?

After waiting for about five minutes, he decided to take the matter into his own hands, and just find a bathroom, blind or not.

So, he spread his arms out wide and searched for the nearest door.

When he found one, he pushed down the handle and opened it. Almost tripping over the doorstep, he stumbled in, this time not closing the door. He felt around for a while, only to realise to his utter disappointment, that he had landed in a broom closet.

He was about to go out, when he heard a faint 'click' behind him.

…

This was not happening he decided. And so, he felt his way to the door opening, which he didn't find. The only thing he found was a closed door and when he tried to open it, he realised it was now a locked door too.

(outside, in the hall)

Crookshanks had wandered in the corridors for a while, trying to find an opened door, to stroke his back against. He was almost giving up when he spotted one. Happily purring he made his way to the door, pushed himself against it, only to almost fall backwards, when he unintentionally pushed the door shut.

Angry, he walked back to the living room and hopped on a studying Hermione.

(back to our victim)

He couldn't **believe **his luck. This was not something that happened in real life! This was something that stupid wannabe authors came up with in their soap opera world!

He banged his foot against the door and cussed as it started hurting. Then he tried to get a grip of himself. He would just have to wait for someone to walk in this corridor, he would hear the footsteps, and then he would call for help.

Satisfied with his 'plan' he tried to make himself comfortable.

Resulting in accidentally tripping over one of the brooms, the other foot landing in a bucket, more head banging and a **very **uncomfortable position.

XXxxx

Harry watched as Hedwig flew away, mind clear. He already felt exhausted, even though it was only four in the afternoon. Finding out that Malfoy was disowned and actually could behave civilly wasn't something he had been expecting.

And then the fact that he was gay.

Harry and Ron suspected it since fifth year, but Harry was still surprised.

Harry knew that he himself was at least bisexual. The long crush on Cho Chang had faded away and Harry began noticing other people. Mostly guys.

He had been frightened in the beginning and didn't know what to do. But as time progressed, he had learned to accept it that he also was attracted to men.

And the fact that Draco was gorgeous, didn't help exactly to keep him from blushing each time he saw him.

XXxxx

He didn't know how long he had been there. It could have been minutes, though it felt like hours.

And he was getting more and more frustrated.

Why couldn't someone, just **anybody**, walk down the hall and rescue him?

What Draco didn't know was that Sirius, in the summer before fifth year, had been so irritated by all the noise in the house, that he had put a silencing spell on all the doors. He hadn't bothered to look where the doors led to.

So, basically, Draco was stuck in a sound-proof closet with no wand. And no eye-sight.

So, basically , he was as good as screwed.

XXxxx

Harry, on the other hand, was getting nervous. He had come back to the room he left Draco in, with good news from Dumbledore, saying he was welcome to the castle, just to find that the room was empty.

That, and that he now had quite a nasty bruise on his forehead from when the angry dragon had collided with him.

Said dragon was now flying around helping Harry to search for Draco.

Harry had had a good idea where Draco might have gone – probably to the loo, since he was all bloody. But when he had looked in all the loo's in the house **and **the rooms that weren't locked, he didn't know anymore where to look. Draco didn't have a wand, so he couldn't have locked any of these doors.

And why would someone want to lock 'Michael' up? They were all good friends with him. 'Nah', he concluded. 'No one here would do that.' So Harry didn't bother looking behind the locked doors. Which was a very stupid thing to do.

A/N: er… this was just sort of a filler. Me beta is going to Rome on Tuesday, so I wanted to have this up before that. She will be staying a week, so don't be angry at me if u dun see a chapter up soon! I'll see if she's online today, and send it to her. So, ciao!


	7. breakdowns and makeups

Color me Red 

A/N: all ur positive reviews make me all fuzzy inside! (glomps u all)

Er… and now for the embarrassing things… I forgot to mention that the Weasley's and co. were ready with shopping and they all we're now at Grimmauld place… (hides under bed) thank you **noali** for being enough confused to point it out :D

And whaddya mean by trigun fan? O.o yes, I do like Trigun, even tho I've only read two volumes of the manga and seen some clips from the anime… er…mind explaining? (goes back to chap 2, takes one look at the name of the chap and bangs head against keyboard ogksdrftpjhflgfghlsr) oooooooooooooooh… xD (slaps forehead) whahahahahahahahahaha, yes ur right, the name Knives was actually taken from Vash's maniac bro :D I thought the name was cool so yah… xD

I'm dedicating this chap to **three** ppl this time :D

First: **Lain-Iris**, as always. Hon, I'm always so happy that u keep on beta-ing! (glomps u)

Second: **noali**, for being so observant:D and giving me a chance to laugh at me own slowness xD

Third: **oboetta'srevenge**! For being such a bitch, only flaming me cuz she herself is a homophobe! (oh, yes, I'm sick… in both ways actually, had to stay home for four days, cuz I was puking me guts out :D and yes, I'm sick in me head too… 'nuff said :D ) She called me a sick pervert! xD yes, I'm a sick (as I mentioned earlier) pervert. Sue me. Thanx for the flame, btw. I got some real yummy noddles from that one :D

Oh, a last note. Any of u other readers who agree to this sentence can get the hell outta here:

'Why in the name of all that is holy would you write slash? It's just WRONG! IT'S NOT RIGHT!'

Say that to the rest of the gay population, and guess what happens. :D why is it wrong? Any of u guys think it's wrong? xD didn't think so…

(shrug) whatever…

on with the fic!

Chapter 7 

It was already eight o'clock and no one had seen 'Michael' that day. Harry was about to have an emotional breakdown, even though he couldn't understand how he could have gotten so close to Draco already. The whole Weasley family and Hermione had helped seeking for the boy, but no one had found anything.

Knives was perched on Harry's shoulder, as restless as he was. Knives wasn't used to something like this. It hadn't happened before.

And as the clock was nearing 9 pm the group gathered in the living room. Hermione spoke up.

"Okay. Where have we **not** checked yet?" She looked sternly at the others, waiting for an answer.

"We have checked everywhere he could be. There's no possibility that he could lock a door after him and-" Harry said, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"That's **it**. Somehow he got himself locked up somewhere. He hasn't got a wand, so it couldn't be intentionally. We just got to open up all the locked doors now."

Nobody said anything.

"Erm… Hermione? How could he have locked himself up without a wand? I **know **these doors haven't got a muggle lock." Harry spoke hesitantly. "It **was** after all, a pureblood house."

Hermione waved him off with a hand.

"I know, I know, but I think I recall something Sirius said about the doors. He said… some of the doors had automatic locks on them, if you closed them properly. And something about soundproof too."

Harry and the rest gaped.

"Why would he do something like **that**?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. I'm not psychic, you know. I don't know how Sirius' brain works… worked."

There was an awkward silence after Hermione had spoken. No one had yet mentioned that Sirius was dead, and they didn't know how Harry would take it.

Harry had frozen for a couple of seconds, but he quickly willed the sadness away. This wasn't the time to be depressed.

His hero instincts kicked in completely again and he looked up.

"Okay! Let's go!" And then he stalked away, pulling the door handles as he went, looking for a locked door.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Looks like he's making progress. Let's go find Michael now."

The others nodded and followed Harry.

XXxxx

Draco was about to panic. It went slowly but as more time passed, his veela senses began to take over.

'_My mate has abandoned me!' _thought a part of him, while the other part was saying that that was bull.

But it looked like the hysterical part was winning.

He had been there for what? 5 hours? He could feel his sensibility slipping away…

'_He hasn't come looking for me.'_

'_He has forgotten about me…'_

'_He probably has someone else…'_

'_He probably isn't gay…'_

'_He doesn't like me…'_

'_He **hates **me!'_

And not able to stop himself, Draco started to cry, drawing his knees to his chest, rocking silently back and forth, his human side already too far away.

XXxxx

And that was how Harry found him, 30 minutes later.

Quickly going down on his knees, he hugged the other boy, without even realising it. He listened to the murmurs of the boy.

"He hates me… he hates me he hates me he hates me he hates me…."

Harry felt the sympathy for the other boy well up inside him and he whispered back quietly, trying to soothe the boy.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you… he doesn't hate you… I'm so sorry we didn't find you earlier… I'm so sorry… so sorry…"

A pair of arms grabbed Harry's shoulders, crushing him against the smaller body. Harry continued whispering how sorry he was and after a while Draco quieted down a little.

Draco murmured something, head buried in Harry's shoulder.

"What did you say?" Harry said softly.

"…Promise you won't leave me."

Harry closed his eyes and stroked Draco's back soothingly.

"I won't leave you. Ever." Harry took Draco's head in his hands, making him look in Harry's direction, even though Harry knew Draco wouldn't see anything.

"I promise."

Almost immediately after Harry had said that, Draco closed his eyes and let his exhaustion take over.

The last thought Draco had was:

'_I saw something…'_

A/N: err… short. (hides) so sorry for the shortness! It just seemed like a good place to stop! I will update asap. Now I'll send this to me beta. Ciao…


	8. boogie: yeah, whatever xD

Color me Red 

A/N: over 100 REVIEWS :W00T: gets hyper: for only SEVEN chapters :faints: omfg… I can't BELIEVE it! I love u all!

Some of you were cheering that Draco had gotten his sight back… Let me just remind you that Veela's get their sights back, only when their mate truly loves them. And we know that that is not the case in the story… yet. :grins: Just read, and you'll see!

DeppDRACOmaniac: lol! You always seem to crack me up with something xD yes, that's right :boogie: xD

Lady S.Snape: yes, this will be an MPREG, as it says in the summary. Hope you don't mind that, would hate to lose a reader…

And all you others, who bother to review! You make me so happy! Each one of you! .

Dedications:

To me dun dun **dun**, BETA! xD who saw that coming? Lol. I love you hon, even tho u've suddenly decided to call me 'sweetie' :scared: O.O

for 'fudgebaby', my 100th reviewer :hugs u:

and I think I'm gonna SCREAM if 'oboetta's revenge' doesn't stop bothering me with her stupid flames :fumes: ó.ó

Now, here's chapter 8!

They carried Draco to his room and Harry bade the rest to leave Harry and 'Michael' alone. They didn't have to know that Draco was bleeding. Harry carried Draco to the bathroom, which unfortunately Draco hadn't found before he found the other door. Stripping Draco's pants, Harry tried hard not to blush, only to fail.

It wasn't the time to think about such things, he tried to tell himself. But to no avail, his face still burned as red as a tomato. He set Draco down, to lean against the bat, with a towel under him as Harry took the pants to the sink, to put them in cold water. Harry wasn't that good with cleaning charms and blood was something really nasty to get off clothes.

After he had kneaded the pants a little while in the water he returned to Draco. Now… uh, what to do? He had no clue what to do to stop the blood from coming out into the pants. He wasn't a bloody girl! No pun intended. He blushed even worse.

Harry kneeled in front of Draco, trying hard not to think of what that must have sounded like. Then he took out his wand and tried a charm.

"_Scourgify."_

A little of the blood disappeared, leaving only the dried blood on Draco's inner thighs. Harry tried again and again, but not succeeding into vanishing the dried blood. Sighing and still blushing, he reached for a rag, wetted it in cool water and brought it to Draco's legs.

Gulping, Harry began to slowly clean the inside of Draco's thighs.

After a while of blushing while thinking indecent thoughts I shouldn't even mention here, Harry finished cleaning the final smudge of blood. He then dried the legs with a towel and 'accio-ed' a pair of clean pants from the wardrobe in the other room.

Then came the problem. The blood was beginning to come again and Harry didn't know what to do.

He remembered vaguely something that had happened in the end of sixth year. Hermione had brought a little handbag with her to the train and Ron had dared to ask her what it contained. Hermione had refused to answer, saying it wasn't any of his business. Then Ron had snatched the bag away from her and opened it. Very confused he had pulled out a package of some sort. Hermione had blushed beet-red and quickly pulled the package and the handbag from Ron. After much persuasion from Ron's side she revealed that it was her 'time of the month' and that the package contained some … **pads**.

That was it. Pads!

Concentrating, Harry muttered a conjuring spell, focusing on the word 'pads'.

Nothing.

The he tried with 'accio' and with a slight 'thud' he felt something hit the base of his neck. He turned around and looked at the floor, and sure enough, there lay a pair of pads. He picked them up and examined them.

Really weird, how the hell did girls use them? And Harry **really** didn't want to put his hands somewhere near Draco's ass. He succeeded in opening the plastic wrapped around the pad and pulled it out. There was something sticky on the underside and he realised with a sigh that he was supposed to fasten it in Draco's… underwear. Blushing again, he reached for a pair of clean boxers.

After much fiddling and blushing he finally got it right and could help Draco get his clothes on.

A few minutes later, Harry carried the still unconscious boy to the bed and laid him down, Knives happily curling up beside Draco.

And since Harry didn't want something like this to happen again, and no, it had 'nothing' at all to do with a small flicker of affection he felt towards Draco, it was purely his Gryffindor instincts (sure…), Harry lay down next to Draco and promptly fell asleep.

XXxxx

Remus was worried. Harry hadn't come down yet to say if Michael was alright or not and it was already a couple of hours ago they found him! Remus wandered down the guest corridor and knocked softly by the right door. No answer.

Remus opened the door slowly and poked his head inside. The sight that greeted him, got his eyes to widen slightly.

The two boys were lying next to each other, one of Harry's arm thrown possessively across Michael's waist and Michael snuggling his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

Trying hard not to snigger, Remus closed the door again. It reminded him of someone, he thought warmly, as Sirius' laughing face formed itself inside Remus' mind.

Remus missed him. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Memories of him, Sirius and James washed over him. Some not including James. As sorry as he was, the memories of only Sirius and himself were the dearest ones.

Remus sunk down against the door in a sitting position as he once again could 'feel' the soft caresses of Sirius' hands.

Remus missed him so much. More than anyone could ever know.

XXxxx

Draco woke up, feeling content. That alone surprised him and the shock that came from that he was able to see faint light through his closed eye-lids was indescribable.

He wanted to scream and jump around for two reasons. One, he could see again! Two, this meant that Harry loved him. As out of character it was for Draco, he felt truly happy about the thought.

But a small nagging voice told him in the back of his head that it was too soon. Harry couldn't love him that much already that he was willing to mate with him… and face the consequences that came with the mating.

Nervous as hell, Draco opened his eyes.

It was still dark. But in the middle of his eye-field he could see a little shimmering light. And when he turned his head, it went to one of the corners of his eyes.

Something fluttered in Draco's chest. Of course, the knowledge that Harry didn't love him yet was not really celebrating, but that little light brought hope to Draco again. It meant that he could see something. Something, probably the light from the window. And if he could see something, it meant that Harry at least liked him. And that also meant that Harry could love him.

Something stirring and mumbling incoherent words next to Draco wrenched him out of his thoughts. 'Who the-?'

"…Draco?"

Draco froze. What was **Harry** doing in his bed!

"Draco! You're awake! I'm so sorry we didn't find you earlier, please don't be mad at me! I didn't know Sirius had placed a automatic locking charm when the doors closed! Please say something!"

Draco turned to Harry. Somehow he could sense the other boy's distress. 'Merlin… he really thinks I hate him!'

"I'm not mad. Don't worry, it was stupid of me anyway to try and find the bathroom on my ow- wait a sec."

Draco shifted around on the bed. No wet feeling running down his legs. No blood. And he felt something soft pressing up against his arse in his boxers.

Draco's eyes widened in realisation.

"You… You changed me?"

And if Draco had been able to see he would have noticed the sudden change in Harry's facial skin colour - from normal tan to tomato red.

Harry began stuttering.

"Erm… yeah, well, you see, I couldn't let you… er… bleed… er, freely, so I conjured up er, pads and well, we're both boys anyway and…um… yeah." Harry finished weakly.

Draco had the sudden urge to lift his left eyebrow, but resisted. Actually when you thought about it, a spluttering, stuttering Harry was quite cute… Not that he was ready to admit **that** to himself… yet.

"I… understand…"

_Silence_

Knives was starting to become bored with this stupid conversation. He could clearly see the attraction between the stuttering boy with glasses and his friend… So why we're they just talking so stupidly? He figured they hadn't admitted it to themselves yet. 'Sigh.' Humans (and part-veela's) were so dense sometimes. Knives could **feel** the attraction radiating from Draco and Knives was sure of it. This was the 'mate' Draco had been looking for. But the mate didn't seem to know… 'Double-sigh.'

Harry finally took the courage to speak after a while.

"Erm… Can I ask you a question?"

"…Yeah, I guess."

"Who… um, who were you calling when you were…freed from the… closet? You said something about someone… hating you."

Draco stiffened noticeably.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your personal life! I was just curious! You don't have to answer!"

_Silence_

"Harry, what do you know about part-veela's?"

"Um… they're beautiful and they're able to become pregnant…? That's about all, I guess."

"Yeah, well, there's something else. Veela's and part-veela's mate for life. You know what that means?"

"Er…Not entirely sure."

"It means that in their life, they will only love a single person. And that person is the world to them. They'll die protecting the person and they'll do anything to keep the person happy."

"What… what has this to do with… you?"

"I also have a mate, even though we're not mated yet. I haven't bitten… him, yet. Yes, it's a him, stop staring at me like that." Draco may have been blind but he knew when people stared.

"When I was locked inside the closet, it felt like he had abandoned me completely, forgotten about me and eventually I began to think he hated me. By then my human side had faded away almost completely, leaving me in a deep depression. My blindness was caused from being apart from my mate for too long. " Draco didn't know why he was telling Harry all this. It just felt right to share it with your… mate.

Harry blinked and noticed the sadness on Draco's face.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. I mean, now that I know you a bit more, even I have seen that there's a nice person down there." Harry smiled reassuringly at Draco, momentarily forgetting Draco couldn't see.

And Draco, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see, raised his head and opened his eyes, only to look, **look**, into a pair of wonderful emerald eyes, before it all faded to blackness again.

A/N: er… I don't know what you guys think, but I think the chapter was kinda sweet. Maybe a bit boring, but I hope it was okay. You see, Harry can't just fall in love with Draco. He has to get to know him first a bit. And this chapter was longer than the previous two… not much longer, but longer nevertheless. I hope u all read and review! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! (the dm/hp loving will come soon)

Ciao, Miss Moonlight (aka Rosa)


	9. end of old 'era

Color Me Red 

A/N: despite all me lovely reviews, I wanna shoot meself… I, like, totally REPEATED meself in the last chapter:dies: oh, the embarrassment…. The woe… :cries: misa stupid….

:is busy being a dramaqueen:

er… so I hope you forgive me…for being such a forgetful idiot… I took up on a reader's advice and read the chapters trough… and it was like… arrgh :bangs her head against keyboard: jphkdfnoöbcvälbrekypotrjuhlmghözcv,gädlg,dcf… and so forth…

**and now, I'm warning ye folks… I'll probably be away for most of the summer, so don't go all homicidal on me if u don't see the next chap till August or sumthin… **

now, on with the chapter!

Draco decided not to mention the fact that he had seen Harry's eyes… It would have led to awkward questions he wasn't quite ready for yet… So, he smiled at Harry a grateful smile and didn't say anything.

After a while Harry rouse from the bed.

"I'm going to see if Dumbledore is here yet. He said he'd come here and escort you to Hogwarts. I, unfortunately have to stay here. I'll be right back."

Then he walked out the door.

Draco tried to calm himself. He was only going to be alone for a couple of days. No need to panic. He was going to be _fine_… without Harry.

And the calm he had succeeded in building up, vanished with a 'poof'.

He wasn't going to make it… The minute he stepped inside that castle, he was going to be reduced to a poor blabbering wreck. And as much as he hated it, he was going to be forced to talk with the old coot. Harry believed in him, so he had to be good for _something_…

Another thing was bothering him too. His veela side was about ready to fall on his knees and confess his undying love for Harry. But his human side wasn't too sure yet. He didn't know. Sure, he felt _something._ But it surely couldn't be love… not yet. It was too soon. One thing he was sure of though, was that it was more than platonic. He felt… attracted to Harry.

Sighing deeply, he lay back down on the bed.

He must have dozed off for a couple of minutes, because he was startled awake when he heard a soft knocking on the door. '_It can't be normal to sleep as much as I do nowadays…' _Clearing his thoughts, he answered with a 'come in'.

"There he is. Do you think it's safe for him to put away the concealment charm, sir?" Draco heard Harry say.

"Yes, I closed the door properly and it's locked now." He heard Dumbledore reply.

Draco made a move to reach for his wand, which was placed somewhere on the table beside his bed, when he heard a soft voice speak the words, and he felt himself grow normal again.

Hand dropping back to his side, he raised his head to look at the direction from where the voices came. He must've looked a little wrongly, or maybe it was because of the unnatural colour of his eyes, because he heard Dumbledore sigh deeply.

"I never dreamed that Lucius would go this far. I'm so sorry for you, young Draco. "

Draco looked away.

"Harry, would you be so kind to leave us alone?" Dumbledore spoke again.

Harry must've nodded, since Draco heard no reply, only the soft click when the door shut.

"Now, why don't you tell me everything. From the beginning." Dumbledore said, as he sat down on a chair next to the bed Draco sat in.

First, Draco tensed, but as he concentrated, his veela senses told him he could trust this old man. A wave of comfort washed over him and suddenly he found himself telling Dumbledore everything. From the day where he had seen Harry at Diagon Alley, to now. And during the time he told Dumbledore, the old man wouldn't interrupt him even once. And for that, Draco was immensely grateful.

When Draco was finished, they sat in silence for quite a while.

"Well… I see you have quite the problem there, Draco."

Draco's shoulders slumped.

"But I wouldn't lose hope yet. After what I've seen, I can guess that you and Harry have become friends?"

Draco paused a little before answering.

"I don't know if it can be called 'friends'. More like a mutual understanding."

"But that's already very much. As I said before, there's always hope."

Draco nodded.

"And sir… what about now that I come to Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore seemed to think for a moment, because he was silent for a while.

"Well… I guess we could make Harry come with you. Yes, I think we'll do that. Even if Grimmauld place is safe, we don't know what will happen when the Weasleys find out about you. And I'd rather have you at Hogwarts. I'm going to call Harry back in now."

Before Draco could say anything, Dumbledore had moved to the door and opened it. Harry walked in, looked at Draco with a bit of concern, before he sat down on a chair. This look didn't go unnoticed by Dumbledore and he had to refrain himself from grinning in a very un-Dumbledorish way. Yes, there was still hope for young Mister… Black. And as fast as Dumbledore's face had lit up, it saddened. He cleared his throat and willed the thoughts away.

"Harry, Draco and I have come to the conclusion that it would be best if you would come with him to Hogwarts. The reason is that, even in Hogwarts, Draco will still be blind and there's no chance that any teacher can accompany him all the time. So, I will give you the task of helping Draco get around the castle. This means also that you will share a dorm and that you won't let Draco out of your sight."

Silence 

"Now Harry, do you accept?"

And surprised at himself, Harry found himself answering before he had given much thought to it.

"Yes."

Dumbledore smiled.

XXxxx

Draco didn't know **exactly** what the Weasleys and Granger had said when Harry told them that 'Michael' and him were going to Hogwarts.

Now, though, he felt himself being surrounded by four Weasleys and one Granger. Mr. Weasley, whom Draco hadn't known that much, had shook Draco's hand first and wished him good luck. After that came Ron (who Draco still called 'Weasel' in his thoughts), who had given him a 'manly hug' – with one arm and a clap on the back. They hadn't talked that much, since Draco still found it weird to have a normal conversation with Ron. But, all in all, things were going considerably better between them, even though Ron didn't know 'Michael' was in fact his arch-enemy, Draco Malfoy. Even though his name wasn't Malfoy anymore.

Ginny came next. She was the one Weasley, except Mrs. Weasley, that Draco really liked, maybe even loved. Quite ironic, wasn't it, since he had hated her in the beginning. They hugged, properly, and Ginny even cried a little. Draco felt sad that he couldn't say to her something like, 'don't be sad, we'll see each other at Hogwarts'… since they wouldn't. The next time Ginny saw him, he would be Draco Black and he didn't know if it ever would be the same between them. He promised to write her though, he would have Harry help him.

And lastly, Mrs. Weasley. The woman with a slightly too large heart for her own good, who had taken him in, given him clothes and food. He felt like her adopted son. And that, was a weird feeling. He wanted to take back every mean word he had said about her in the past. It didn't matter if she was chubby, it only seemed necessary. Otherwise, she would possibly burst from all her kindness.

She had hugged him tight and whispered to him to be a good boy and that everything would be alright. And he had desperately wanted to believe her.

And as Harry, Dumbledore and himself flooed to Hogwarts, Draco found himself praying that the next time Molly Weasley and the others saw him, really _saw_ him, and knew who he really was, that they wouldn't hate him.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHAMEFULLY SHORT CHAPTER! But seriously, I've been on vacation and now I'm going again in a couple of days, I just want to send this off to me beta so you guys can get **something**. I hope you like this chapter. I really do. This was also kinda just a filler, but in the next chap, their survival at Hogwarts begins! Even if it's just for a couple of days . so, it kinda fits actually… kinda like a new 'era' begins in the story or sumthin… okay, misa through rambling xD


	10. shining like ah firefly

Color me Red 

A/N: OMG/falls over when seeing how many reviews she has gotten/ This story is so much more popular than I ever would have thought! I really love every single one of you who took the time to review, even if it was just like 'love the story update soon'. Sankyuu/gives cyber-cookies to all of you/

Oh, I might warn you… I didn't know this would happen, but as it seems, there will be some Sirius/Remus action too /wink wink/ I know Lain-Iris will be ecstatic, but I don't know about you guys… I already had a little and you didn't seem to mind, so I'm just going to go with it… I try not to reveal anything, but I can say that Sirius **will** be back :) I love him too much not to have him in the story...

And yes, I know JK Rowling said that Sirius has grey eyes, but come on…That's boring :P I'd rather have him with lavender-blue eyes so that's what I'm going to do /sticks out tongue/ lol

**In case some of you ppl wondered why it said that I had posted a new chapter, and then you couldn't see it, it was because I was very tired and had just finished writing the chapter. So, what do I do? I post it of course! … then after a few mins I realised it hadn't been beta-ed… so I delete it! xD anyway, here's the beta-ed chapter: **

Chapter 10

(new 'era' /coughs: Hogwarts)

They shared a bedroom. Draco had seen it coming, he'd just had his mind on other places the whole day. Now that they were being led to their dorms, Dumbledore explaining something about the living arrangements, the truth had crashed upon him like a sledgehammer. He had heard Dumbledore saying 'oh and of course you'll be sharing a bedroom since Draco… blah blah blah.'

Draco had zoned out. He'd be sleeping in a bed only inches from Harry… knowing that Harry was there, possibly watching him. He cursed the Gods (and the veela-genes) that he was blind, now he wouldn't be able to peep on his mate changing and sleeping and taking a bath and… Draco stopped his thoughts there, shaking his head, trying to get the image of a naked Harry away.

These thoughts had to stop. He was like one of Harry's godforsaken fan girls! Then he started to growl when he thought of those **sluts** hanging on Harry like he was some…

'Okay, stop, stop, **stop!**'

He was lucky that he had **some **kind of control over his veela side. If not, then he was sure he would have hauled Harry away from Dumbledore and proceeded to ravage Harry senseless, only to prove that Harry was **his** and not some stupid whore's who thought she was in love with Harry.

By now, Harry was watching Draco oddly, which the blonde of course didn't notice, as he grumbled and shook his head for himself.

Harry chose not to dwell on Draco's sanity.

XXxxx

Remus was laying on his bed in Grimmauld Place. What he really should do was going through the papers where Voldemort and his Death-Eaters were last spotted and see if there could be a pattern. However, thoughts were not present.

His thoughts were on a certain black-haired, blue-eyed beauty.

He just couldn't get over the fact that Sirius was dead. Harry had loved the man dearly, but Remus was closer. And it hurt so much more than Harry could even picture.

They had been lovers. Remus snorted at the memory it brought him. Really, how much weirder could it get? The school's bisexual heart-throb with a gay bookwormish werewolf.

Perfect match, ey?

Remus never knew what Sirius saw in him. Really, he wasn't that interesting after all. He was always scolding Sirius and James when they had done a prank, never in for the fun, always reading those goddamn books.

But it hadn't mattered to Sirius.

As Remus was a bit shy, they had kept the relationship secret for most people. Only the Gryffindors had known.

The moments when Sirius and Remus were alone, he would never forget. They had never had sex, he couldn't have sex without mating to the person, but they had shared the most passionate kisses that Remus had ever had.

It had been bliss.

He remembered the last few days before James and Lily were killed. They had still been together, still in love and Remus had said he was ready if Sirius was. He remembered the exact way that Sirius's face had lit up with joy.

But Sirius didn't just want to do it. He wanted it to be like a wedding night, special and perfect.

They never had that 'wedding night'. They had been too late. James and Lily were killed. Something died inside Remus that night too. He couldn't **believe** that Sirius would do something like that.

Within the next days, Sirius was captured and thrown into Azkaban. Remus never saw him.

He had been so relieved when he found out the truth. Sure, he was sad and angry that Peter had betrayed them, but he was just so happy that it hadn't all been a lie. That the man he loved hadn't lied.

This time they **did** mate… just before Sirius died. It had been perfect and unforgettable.

His heart was bleeding, he could feel it. Slowly, he was dying. The werewolf inside him screamed and when it was let out on the night of the full moon, it would cry and howl for its mate. Hurt itself, the potion was pushed away. And when it was all over, Remus would sit on his bed for a whole day and stare at the wall.

Always the same.

XXxxx

The rooms were fabulous, if the gasps from Harry were saying anything. When Dumbledore had left, Harry started to lead him around, making him feel all the stuff there. He also explained that they had one living room, a small kitchen in case anything happened, one bathroom and a bedroom. And a balcony, but it was forbidden for Draco to go out there, if Harry wasn't with him. Therefore the doors were locked, so that Draco wouldn't mistake it for the bathroom or something else.

When they were ready, Harry led Draco to Draco's bed and made him sit down.

"Draco, I'm going to go wander around… I wanted to check a couple of things. Is it okay if I leave you here? I'll be back in about an hour…"

Draco nodded absently, already searching for his wand – some music always cheered him up. He heard Harry say a quick bye, then the door clicked.

'Gotcha' Draco thought as he felt his wand. Muttering a quick spell, the whole room suddenly flooded with music. He lay down on his bed and relaxed.

The music was divine, he had really missed putting it free in the room like this. He hadn't done it at Grimmauld place, since so many people would probably get disturbed or distracted by the music.

And before Draco knew it, he was fast asleep, surrounded by the wonderful music, dreaming about Harry.

Now, if the real Harry would have been in the room, he would have been blinded by the powerful light suddenly surrounding Draco from head to toe.

XXxxx

Harry walked quietly in the corridors leading to the Room of Requirement. He didn't know why he always seemed to tip toe everywhere he went. It was just some sort of reflex. He supposed it had something to do with the numerous times he actually **had** to tip toe without being noticed.

When he finally reached his destination, he walked three times past and thought strongly on the room he wanted.

Stepping in, he closed his eyes and let the familiar scent wash over him. The room smelled faintly of vanilla and a couple of other scents all mixed. He knew exactly where the scents came from and to whom they belonged.

The vanilla was a mystery for him, but the others he just knew. James, Lily and Sirius. The ones he loved the most in the world. The ones that had died to protect him. Sadness washed over him, but he shrugged it away, this wasn't the time to dwell on that. He only had an hour in his sanctuary, then he had to go back.

As he walked in the room, he paused several times and looked, looked at the photos that were all over the place.

They were all photos of Lily, the marauders and other friends. A couple even had Harry as a baby in them.

Some pictures were black and white, some were coloured. Some were happy and some somewhat sad. The most of them were happy, though.

The room had taken its form as the living room in Godric's Hollow. A warm, inviting fireplace with comfortable couches and chairs. A couple of book-shelves and a bureau. Paintings and photos hung on the walls and the room gave off a warm glow.

The first time he had come here, was sixth year, a very frustrating day. He had wanted to escape, wanted somewhere where he could find comfort and the room had transferred to this. And even thought Harry couldn't remember Godric's Hollow, he knew, that this room, was the living room.

He just knew.

The only thing that he wasn't too happy about was the fact that he couldn't take the pictures with him. They stayed where they were, in the enchanted room.

But he guessed that then he only had more reasons to return.

XXxxx

Harry woke up with his head resting in his hands. He had woken up quickly, and stretched his neck in an odd way. While rubbing on it in soothing circles, he looked around the room fuzzily. Something nagged in the back of his brain, but he was too sleepy to even think properly.

He had apparently fallen asleep in one of the comfortable couches near the fireplace. A photo-album had slipped off his lap and was currently laying open by his feet on the floor. A smiling Lily was blushing and waving up at him. Probably the blushing came from something James had said.

Harry smiled lazily at the picture and then he looked at the clock that had appeared at the wall.

Quarter to eleven…

Then that meant he had slept for… 3 hours…

And when his brain registered the thought properly, he shot up with one word on his lips:

"Draco!"

He ran out of the door, didn't even bother seeing if the door vanished behind him or not, he just sprinted with all his might back to the tower they shared.

He had said one hour…. One hour and he had been away for almost four… He couldn't believe himself! Anything could have happened!

He stopped by the portrait, spoke the password and entered rather quickly.

He stopped dead when he saw the light.

A sharp stream of light was shining under the door to their bedroom. It was dark outside, what could it be?

It didn't matter, he decided, and ran up to the door, wrenching it open.

XXxxx

CLIFF-HANGER/hides under bed/ and maaan, what a cliff-hanger… . don't kill me… please? Otherwise u won't see another chapter! Mwahahahahahahahahaha /hack/cough/wheeze/ I need to work on my diabolic laughter . 

I can't promise when the next chapter will be up! (I'm having teeny bit of a writer's block here….) in the next two months I think. I know, it's a long time to wait, but school's started and I have a LOT more homework now than I did the year before…. I promise I'll continue on this story tho… I've just started reading HBP, and I'm a bit put off to tell you that this story now is officially an AU.

I can already see that this story will be quite long… After all, Sirius will come back, Severus and Hermione have to meet and fall in love (and how long THAT will take I have no idea) and Draco has even yet to TELL Harry bout his secret. Tho the SS/HG and SB/RL pairings have no huge part of this story, there WILL be scenes with them… I don't think smut-scenes but well, kissing and that sorta stuff. If any of that offends you, I'll put a mark where it ends and where it starts. The ark will be:

XXX semi-smut!

Or XXX SMUT (if it's a sex-scene)

The sex-scenes won't be too graphic, remember this is an R story, and I don't wanna be kicked out. But well, there will be…ahem, something so lol. Oh, maybe I should make you vote for a sex-scene. Or two… lol

The sex-scenes will be DM/HP (or maybe I should say DB since Malfoy is no longer Draco's last name in this fic…nah, I'll stick to DM :) )

Omg, have I written a long AN or not..? anyway, thanx for reading and don't forget to REVIEW! Ciao


	11. The 'thing'

Colour me Red 

A/N/sings along stupidly to Bleach-ending/muse pokes her/

Muse: er…. Rosa?

Rosa: what?

Muse: er…it's started.

o.o; oops

/tries to regain her dignity/

Ahem. Er, let me introduce my newest obsession:

BLEACH.

/sweatdrop/

Anyway, back to the story.

…

/glomps all reviewers/ OMD I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I KEEP GETTING NEW REVIEWS AND I'M SO HAPPY AND I THINK YOU ARE ALL SO BLOODY NICE TO TAKE SOME TIME TO REVIEW AND --

/muse clubs her with sledgehammer/

ack! You're not allowed to use that! That's for my er… conversations with Lain-Iris!

/takes sledgehammer back/ anyway, I'm really grateful to all those who took the time to review, you all made my day .

Oh, and a review reply to a question asked:

Question: **what is a veela?**

…Go read Harry Potter 4 man. Really, I can't explain. If ya don't read the books, why read the fanfiction? Or maybe you did read nr 4 but veelas had some other names. Well, they are those really pretty 'girls' in the Quidditch er game.. Fleur Delcaour, the girl who was in the Tournament, from Beauxbatons, she was part-veela. And all guys drooled over her.

Anyway, u just hafta read the book. The A/N is already way too long lol.

mimifoxlove: OMG I loved your review . your suggestions were very good. But we don't have an animals channel… . er…. Well, anyway, I have SOME kinda idea what I'm gonna do with this, but I don't know how to get it down on er, not paper, but how to say it. It's really complicated and all, but it was a really good suggestion. 

Someone asked me** how come that Draco suddenly has a wand?** Well, he IS going to continue going to Hogwarts, so Dumbledore had him get a new one. I'm sorry when I didn't tell you all that, it was a good question.

**As you all have seen, I make a LOT of mistakes. **Terribly sorry for all of them, I'm just simply new to writing stories. I have a bad memory so I tend to forget things. I really appreciate that you review and ask me the questions, so that you don't just go around wondering what the hell I was talking about.

I LOVE YOU ALL! Just remember that :)

Chapter 11

1st part

Draco was… somewhere. He knew his was dreaming even though everything seemed so real.

He stood in the middle of a street somewhere. He heard a language he didn't understand and ordinary people were walking there. Muggles. He could see that clearly.

And then it hit him.

He could _see_.

"Well, not necessarily 'see', you know. It would be kind of stupid if you couldn't see here. In the world you created inside your mind."

Draco spun around. In front of him stood a… was it a man or a woman? He or she had long black-grey hair and sunglasses. He or she was not that tall, but not short either. High cheekbones, feminine lips, but a strong neck. No breasts to be seen though. And from what he could see, no crotch either. The man or woman had a white blouse and black pants on, with the blouse tucked in.

"Who…who are you?" Draco noticed irritatingly that he was almost stuttering.

The figure smiled.

"I'm… I have no name. More importantly, I'm not even a human. I'm no-one."

By that point, Draco was even more confused.

"I see you don't understand. Don't worry, it's normal. It's always the same."

"…Always the same?"

"Yeah, it's our job to do these kind of things… The first reaction is always 'what?'"

The figure smiled a little.

"We?"

"Yes, me and my…kind… Imaginary people. We have a whole world, you know. New things get added constantly, you know."

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was all so confusing, what did the person mean!

"I guess I should tell you everything, you don't seem to have heard of us. Sit down."

Draco nodded slowly and sat down. To his surprise, the street was no longer there. Instead, they were on a field. A slight breeze ruffled his hair and he could hear birds sing. The sky was blue.

The figure flopped down beside him.

"Now… how should I begin…" The person seemed to think for a while, then it began.

2nd part

"In our world, things disappear and appear constantly. One day, we sleep in a room full with elders, the next we are in a kindergarten. Castles and cars and money - we see them all the time. People disappear. People appear.

But one thing, is always the same.

"Everything is perfect.

"You see, the world I live in, is a world all people on earth imagine. The most of the time, they fantasize about being rich or being loved. Others fantasize of achieving something great, not necessarily getting any money for it though. Some people fantasize they can fly, the air-traffic is quite dangerous there, and some people dream they can breathe under water. You bump into invisible people all the time and people change into animals and other things constantly.

"Everyone has everything they could ever want.

"Now, the people who imagine everything, they come and go. When they're ready with their fantasy, they go for a while, then they come back. Sooner or later. But because they go away, their fantasy cannot continue, so it disappears for the time being.

"As you maybe understand, that makes the whole world quite chaotic.

"And it's **our** job to see to it that everything goes as it should. That nothing gets out of hand.

"By 'our', I mean my kind. We're not necessarily 'people', we're not even breathing creatures. We're immortal, and thin as air. We are always there, but you cannot see us. In your own world too. Sometimes, for occasions like this, we prefer to talk to you in human form. We never choose gender though, takes too much time.

"Anyway, as I told you, we see to it that people become happy. Even if it's all just a fragment of their imagination that makes them that.

"By veela's, it's a different thing. Other magical creatures too, actually. You see, because they have a soul-mate, that's the only thing that could **really** make them happy. No dreams, no replacements, they crave the **real** thing. And since it is our job to ensure happiness for **all** creatures, humans and animals and magical beings, we send our people to help you.

"I have been chosen to help you. To help you get your soul-mate and have your happily-ever-after, if that's the way to put it…"

Draco blinked. That was the only thing he could think of to do.

"Now, you should wake up. I can see someone is waiting for you." The person grinned a bit and disappeared into the air. Draco opened his eyes. And all he could see was black.

XXxxx

Draco sat up the exact same time as Harry came bursting through the door. The doors slammed behind the frantic teenager.

"Draco! I'm so sorry, I accidentally fell asleep, were you okay! I promise not to do that, I'm so sorry I forgot! Please forgive me! …And what was that light?"

No light shone anymore.

"What light?"

"I saw a bright light shining…"

"Well, I don't know what it was. Oh, and I fell asleep too, so it's okay. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't." Harry smiled a sad smile. The blonde had changed so much from last year. The way he acted, the way he looked. When you talked to him, he would search the source of the voice, but would always miss a little. He would never look you in the eyes, always a bit to the side. His eyes were frighteningly blue, and mostly wide open.

Harry felt a tug at his heart when he watched the blind boy. He coughed and tried to strike up a conversation.

"So…uh…did you dream of something?"

Draco flinched visibly. It all came flooding back to him. The person. The tale of the imaginary land…

He or she was going to help making him happy. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"…Draco?"

"Oh, no, nothing special. You?"

"No, not really."

The two boys fell into silence and Harry shifted his weight to the other foot.

"Do you uh… mind if I sit down?"

Draco's eyes widened a little. He slowly nodded and felt the weight of another person on the bed, next to him. But not just any person. It was **Harry**. His mate, who had come bursting through the door, **worried** about Draco.

Draco had to muster up every bit of self-control to keep him from pouncing on Harry right at that moment. At this point, the old Draco who had denied every bit of warm feeling towards the Gryffindor, had almost disappeared. He was pushed to the back of Draco's mind and completely ignored.

XXxxx

Harry fidgeted nervously with his clothes. Somehow, sitting this close to the blonde, made him all nervous and twitchy. He could feel the blush spread across his face and he couldn't keep his hands still! He was acting like some bloody school-girl who was sitting next to her crush!

Trying to pull himself together, he glanced over at the other boy. Draco was seemingly lost in thought again, sometimes licking his lips. His eyes were closed.

Harry gulped.

This wouldn't do. Whatever affection he felt towards the other boy had to vanish. The veela had a **mate** waiting for him, goddamnit! Harry couldn't allow himself to fall for Draco, he would only get hurt in the end…

…right?

XXxxx

Meanwhile, Draco was plotting on how to get Harry to fall for him, not conscious that said dark-haired boy was trying hard to convince himself that he **didn't** have a crush on the veela.

Now…how to seduce a Gryffindor? The future saviour of the world? The new Greek God?

Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice told Draco that he had to tell Harry about him being Draco's mate. But Draco refused. Harry would probably only stare at him or hit him or yell that he hated him.

Draco's heart clenched.

He couldn't deal with rejection, he had to be sure Harry wouldn't say no. He was surprised he could even fall asleep without Harry being in the same room, after the incident with the broom-closet.

No, he had to make sure Harry was completely smitten before he told him anything.

It never occurred to him, even once, that Harry maybe would feel betrayed if Draco didn't confide in him and told him the facts.

He was way too busy imagining things that would happen after their 'confessions of love'- almost all including no clothes and lots of naughty stuff.

A/N: Well… I wrote this chapter really fast and sent it to me beta… only, she has apparaently had a lot to do, so she couldn't beta until now… It is slightly longer I think, or as long as the previous chapter. I guess I wrote it so quickly, because I have been sick for a while with nothing to do. The next chapter will be out…sometime lol :)

I know a lot of people are saying that I drag this out WAY too much, and yes, I think so too ;) I'm just waiting for the 'opportunity moment', so to speak. Please bare with me, lol P


	12. the departure of me muses

Colour Me Red 

A/N/glomps all reviewers/ here ya go, cyber-cookies to everyone why is it that I have the feeling fewer and fewer ppl review my story nowadays? oo Am I getting boring? Is something wrong with the story/nervous breakdown/ ah, well, anyway, I shouldn't exaggerate, pretty much ppl reviewed and I'm very grateful .

I'm not quite sure how I want to go further with this… I'm kinda stuck… I'll try to wrestle myself out of here, though… we'll see…

Chapter 12 En kort Illusion 

_Vid en speciell evighet_

_Förlåt min Viskning_

_Tystnad._

Harry was thinking. Oooh, call the news-papers, he was **thinking**. No, seriously now. He was trying to sort out what had happened yesterday.

'What the hell had that light been?'

…Well, that was pretty much his thoughts in a nutshell. Draco was still sleeping, you could see a mop of silvery blonde hair sticking out from under the covers. It was kind of sweet, really.

'No. Stop that.' He wasn't supposed to be thinking these sort of things.

The night had been pretty uneventful. They had sat on Draco's bed for a little while longer, then decided to go to sleep. After clumsily brushing their teeth, Draco tripping over him the whole time, they changed to their pyjamas, Draco cursing inside his mind because of the fact that he would miss this opportunity to see Harry naked, and Harry doing the exact opposite, cursing the fact that he couldn't stop looking at the naked blonde; **God **he had a beautiful body, and then they crawled under their covers.

Draco had fallen asleep fairly quickly, Harry on the other hand had lain awake for pretty long. And then, when he finally fell asleep, all he dreamed of was the blonde God, sleeping in the bed beside his.

And now, Harry was laying, head propped up by his hand on his bed, watching Draco. He abandoned his thoughts about the light, since he couldn't really concentrate anyway. A smile crept up on his lips as the sleeping boy turned, so you could see his face.

He was wondering where Draco's mate was, and why he wasn't mated yet. And what really bugged him, was that when Draco had been in hysterics, the only one who was able to calm him down had been **Harry**.

Maybe… he was..

No. Harry quickly shook his head to prevent him for getting false hope. As said before, he couldn't fall for the other boy, he would only get hurt in the end.

XXxxx

Draco woke up feeling warm. That is, he could feel the warm gaze of his mate upon him.

Harry was looking at him.

And since he felt content then it could only mean that Harry was looking at him… without anger.

He slowly opened his eyes and almost fainted. It was blurry and fuzzy, yes, but a bit of his sight was back!

He sat up with a start and tumbled off the bed.

XXxxx

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the blonde open his eyes, then sitting up and tumbling off the bed.

He quickly stoop up and ran to the other boy on the floor, who was currently all tangled up in the sheets. Harry stepped forward and was about to crouch down when Draco suddenly twisted in a weird way and pulled the sheets Harry had stepped on in an accident, away from under Harry and sent also Harry tumbling to the ground.

On top of Draco.

They both let out a small 'oof' and Draco managed to get the piece of sheet on his face away.

They froze. Draco had his eyes closed and he could feel hot breath on his face.

Harry was so close that their noses were almost touching.

And then Draco opened his eyes.

And all he saw was Harry. Gorgeous green eyes, staring wide down at him, messy long black hair and bit of a tan and a cute little mouth formed in a small 'o'.

Harry gave a start when the eyes of the blonde opened. He had expected a pool of frighteningly blue eyes, the colour of the blind, but instead he got mesmerising silver eyes staring right up at him.

He couldn't help but lean in a bit further.

And then he remembered. He quickly pulled away, pushed Draco away from him and scrambled to his feet. He quickly started apologising, completely forgetting that Draco supposedly hadn't seen that Harry had moved closer.

"Oh God, Draco I'm so sorry, I can't believe I almost did that, what with your mate and all, I'll never do it again, please don't hate me…" And so it went on and on… Harry seemed nearly in hysterics.

He had researched a bit of veela's after he found out what Draco was.

It had said that if a veela kisses or has sex with someone other than his mate, the veela's would fall into a depression, blaming himself for betraying his mate and eventually… die.

Hence the fact that Harry had panicked.

"God, Draco I'm so sorry, I'll just…go now."

And with that, Harry ran out the door. He almost crashed into a confused Knives, who was returning from the kitchen after scaring the house-elves, but Harry didn't even notice. He had to think.

What was he going to do?

He couldn't go on… having a crush on the veela. He had to get over it…

XXxxx

Draco had just stared blankly as his vision faded from him again. He could still see a bit… shadows and darker shades… but the love Harry had felt for him just now… he was pressing it down again, denying it…

He barely heard Harry rant his excuse and then the door slammed shut and he knew that Harry had left.

And he just sat on the floor.

Harry was denying it.

And that meant that he **felt** something for Draco.

Draco's eyes widened with this realisation and a warm feeling washed over him.

Knives hummed something and sat down on his shoulder. And Draco decided.

"Knives, could you take me to where Harry went?"

Knives just hummed something that could be translated as 'Finally. Took you guys long enough' and wrapped his tail around Draco's arm, showing the way.

XXxxx

Harry had raced all the way to the Room of Requirement. He sat on one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

He had been having dreams about the blonde for days now. And his affection was growing.

By now, it hurt to think about giving the boy to someone other.

Harry hugged himself, drawing his knees up to his chest and rocked silently, trying to will himself not to love Draco.

XXxxx

They came to an abrupt halt in the corridor where the Room of Requirement was.

"Are you sure he's here somewhere?" Knives just hummed.

Meaning, he was saying 'yes, of course I am.'

Now, how Draco understood that, remains a mystery but oh well, back to the story.

Draco started searching for a door or something, that could help him understand where he was. After all, he couldn't understand **everything** Knives was saying. He soon found a door and pulled down the handle.

Then he stepped inside.

XXxxx

Harry's head snapped up when he heard someone enter the room. To his horror, he noticed the room hadn't made the door disappear.

And even worse, the boy he wanted to avoid was coming through. And there was nowhere to go.

"Harry? Are you there?" 

Harry gulped and mumbled a small "yes".

Draco sat down on the couch beside him and reached with his arms for Harry, pulling him into a clumsy hug.

Harry was too chocked to say anything.

"Harry. Do you want to know who my mate is?"

Harry didn't say anything, but Draco took it as a yes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say anything before this. I guess I was scared or something."

Harry gulped.

"Harry, it's you."

XXxxx

And somewhere, in the world of imagination a figure clad in a white shirt and black slacks smiled, congratulating its work with the fine dreams he had sent a certain black-haired boy.

XXxxx

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Draco SAID it/faints/ Hhhhoooooooowwwww will Harry react? Lol, you'll just hafta wait and see, my lips are sealed… I still can't come up with the setting for Hermione 'seeing Severus in a different light' or 'Sirius coming back from the dead'- thingy.

Yeah.

My muses went on vacation. They were already packing when I wrote this… I think they went to…Egypt or something. Said they deserved a break.

Break my ASS!

/glares at non-present muses/

They probably just went to hit on other muses or something… aaaaarrrgh!

First, I wanted to make Harry kiss Draco in the bedroom, but then I decided against it… cuz then the chapter would be waaaaay too short and it didn't even really fit… so yeah.

This chapter sucks.

I know, I know, just be gentle with me, okay?

I don't know, my beta recommended that I'd leave this story for a bit and work on something else until my muses for this fic return… I'm seriously thinking about just doing that… Don't worry, I WILL continue this…just, when I have a bit more ideas… I think you all want a GOOD story, even if it comes out a bit slower, more than you want a bad story coming out quickly… so, yeah…

I have a new account on , my name there is SimoneV

I don't have any fics uploaded there yet, but I think I'll start on some stories for it soon… so yeah… waaaaaay too long AN, sorry bout that…

I SHALL return to thee! Don't worry, this fic is just on hiatus… it WILL continue… I really hope you check out my other fics if I upload any… thanx for reading and see ya when I get back /hugs everyone/ ciao…


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

…I know y'all hate these, SORRY! I'm totally hating how this fic came out, there are just waaay too many faults and so… So, I'm rewriting it! I'm posting this author's note at the same time as chapter 1 of 'Color me Red: Rewrite'

I love this story, that's why I'm not abandoning it, but I really want to rewrite it, because I think it sucks like this.

I hope you'll all go and read the new and (hopefully) improved version of Color me Red and that you'll hopefully review and tell me what you like and/or hate. The first chapter is on my profile, with my other stories.

A BIG THANKS to all who read and/or reviewed this story! I love you all 


End file.
